Team Speed
by NightshadeDusk
Summary: High School can be really stressful sometimes. But now try juggling that while also having to defend your city. This is exactly what tenth grader Gravity the Hedgehog must do. Join Gravity and his friends Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Zero, and Charge in their misadventures as Team Speed. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Before we continue, I must warn you. This story takes place in an AU (Alternate Universe.) Some characters' backstories may be different or non-existant. In other words, both Shadow and Silver's pasts have not happened and Shadow was naturally born. This story may or may not be canon. But if none of this bothers you, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter I: Beginnings

It was a bright, sunny day in early

September in the city of Station

Square. The birds were chirping

and kids reluctantly forcing them

selves to get out of the comfort

of their beds. It was a day that these children feared most. September 6. The day they all had to start the next school year. For a certain class of students, this was the start of their Sophomore year at Station Square Regional High School. One of these students was newcomer to the city, Gravity the Hedgehog.

Gravity is a hedgehog, obviously. He has icy blue eyes and a gray muzzle, his hair consists of green spikes with black streaks. He was born with telekinetic powers, similar to that of a certain hedgehog we will be introduced to later on. But these powers can shift gravity. In other words, he not only can levitate items, but can also shift gravity around all of his surroundings. In simpler terms, he makes the area around him go wonky, almost halting time and space itself. As if it was, per say, a children's toy. But back to Gravity himself. There he lay, in his comfortable bed minding his own business. That was until his eyes opened and he saw the sun beaming in his eyes...

" OH CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He yelled, hopping out of bed and slipping on some clothes. Gravity grabbed his backpack and ran out of his room. He quickly turned back around as he realized that he forgot something. He picked up this gray, metal ring-type thing that was aligned with gems. " Can't ever forget this..." He said to himself, buckling it to his wrist. He went downstairs and ran towards the door. There stood his Extreme Gear. It was a hoverboard-type of Extreme Gear. It was emerald-green and shined brightly. He grabbed it and as he ran out of the house, jumped on and rode it to the school...

...

" ROLE CALL!" Announced the teacher as all the students took their respective seats.

" Zero the Hedgehog?"

" Here!"

" Cream the Rabbit?"

" Present!"

" Sonic the Hedgehog?"

" What's up, teach?!" Said Sonic.

" Charge the... (sigh.) Charge the Hedgehog?"

" I think I'm... HALF present..." He said idiotically.

The list of names continued to flow out of the elderly teacher's mouth. It seemed to never end...

" Gravity the Hedgehog?"

No response...

" Gravity the Hedgehog?"

One again, no response...

" GRAVITY THE HEDG-!"

" PRESENT!" Yelled Gravity as he blasted into the classroom.

Nervously, he stumbled into the classroom and took his seat.

" I'm present..." He said, still trying to catch his breath.

This school year is only just beginning...


	2. Chapter 2: Polar Opposites

Author's Note: Remember what I said about this being an AU? Well, please keep that in mind. Remember that if you have a distaste for AU's or OC's, do not read. Come into this with an open mind. If you're still here, I'd assume you're ready to read. Still here? Awesome. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter II: Polar Opposites

First period went by faster than expected. The second the bell rang, students raced out of the classroom faster than water flowing out from a bursting dam. Gravity was the only one who took his time gathering his belongings and walking out of the classroom. As he exited the classroom, he walked over to his locker, inserted the combination, and got his things for his next class. He quickly turned around only to bump into someone. Gravity dropped his books. They hit the ground with a thud. Gravity, after picking up his books, looked up to see who he bumped into. He saw a dark hedgehog. He had red, beaming eyes that seemed to pierce through his own. He had jet black fur with blood red streaks. He wore a black, unbuttoned overcoat with a red t-shirt underneath. He also wore black pants with a metal chain dangling from them. He had black and white shoes with crimson red soles.

" O-Oh, sorry for bumping into you!" Gravity apologized.

" Hmmph..." Shadow grunted as he walked away, showing no emotion or remorse.

Gravity got up an watched Shadow slowly walk away, down the hall.

" Geez, all I did was bump into 'em." He murmured.

Gravity pulled out his schedule and took a quick look at it:

Period 1: Literature (D6)

Period 2: Art (C5)

Period 3: Science (D4)

Period 4/5: French (A20)

Period 6/7: History (D3)

Period 8/9: Math (D5)

Period 10: Lunch

Period 11: English (D7)

Period 12: P.E. (East Gym)

" Guess I'm going to Art Class..." Said Gravity to himself as he walked down through the halls to Room C5.

In the Art Classroom...

" Hello students, I am Mr. Ray. I will be your Art teacher this school year. Now there are 28 students this period, yes? We have seven tables so four per table." He said.

" I have assigned your seats accordingly at random..." He said, despite the students' groans of dismay.

" At this table, we will have Amy Rose, Tikal the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon, and Ray the Flying Squirrel."

" At Table 2, we will have Vector the Crocodile, Jet the Hawk, Scourge the Hedgehog, and Fiona the Fox."

" At Table 3, we will have Nack the Weasel, Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, and... Bean the Dynamite?"

The list continued until he finally reached Gravity's table...

"... And finally at Table 7, we will have Miles Prower, Gravity the Hedgehog, Charge the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog."

Gravity took his seat. The first person besides him to sit down was Miles. Miles was a fox who wore goggles atop his head. He wore a yellow button-up, short sleeve shirt and blue, jean shorts. He wore red and white sneakers with grey soles. The thing that intrigued Gravity the most was his dual tails. Gravity had already seen Shadow just minutes before. Then he got a load of Charge. Charge looked a lot like Shadow, but... Happier. He had a wide smile plastered on his face. He had beady, blue eyes that couldn't get any bigger or brighter. He had brick red fur with dark black streaks. He wore a red, unbuttoned overcoat and a black t-shirt underneath. He wore black pants with a metal chain, also like Shadow. He had black and white shoes with red soles, except the black and white were inverted so the white stripe came first. He was Shadow the Hedgehog, but everything was in reverse. From clothing down to overall personality, he was the polar opposite of Shadow.

" Hi! My name's Miles! But all my friends just call me Tails!" Tails introduced.

" Hi, I'm Gravity." Gravity said.

" HEY HEY, GRAVITY! I'M CHARGE AND I'M SURE WE'RE GONNA BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" He yelled smiling.

" HEY, HAVE YOU EVER SHOVED A MEXICAN SNOW CONE UP YOUR EAR AND IT CAME OUT THROUGH YOUR-" Charge was cut off by a slap to the face by Shadow.

" Ignore my brother, he's an idiot..." Said Shadow.

" Aah, that explains it..." Said Gravity, nodding his head.

" Hey, are you new to town?" Asked Tails.

" Yeah, as a matter of fact I am." Said Gravity.

" Well, you can hang out with my friend and I at lunch if you want!" Invited Tails.

" Cool! Thanks!" Thanked Gravity.

The period seemed to fly by for Gravity and his new friends. The bell rang and they all rushed out of class. Gravity felt good knowing that he now had new friends to hang out with for the year...

Author's Note: There we go. Shadow the Hedgehog has twin brother. I'm sorry if I upset any one with that. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave reviews. I will except constructive criticism but do not leave rude reviews. Also, if you have any suggestions, you can leave it as a review or just PM me. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all in Chapter 3!


End file.
